The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Golf cars provide transportation for persons around a golf course or other area. The body of a golf car typically includes a frame, seating, and a variety of panels affixed to the frame. The panels can be of a variety of shapes for supporting components of the car and adding aesthetic appeal to the vehicle. Also, these panels can include various features, such as a bag well for storage of golf bags for added convenience.
However, these panels can be brittle and can fracture easily due to, for instance, excessive loads experienced during vehicle impact. Also, these panels are relatively large and can be unwieldy during assembly. Furthermore, bag wells are often too small to accommodate larger golf bags with full pockets or other larger cargo.